Traditionally, topically administered medicine was often formulated as liquids. Applying a liquid to a skin surface often resulted in a portion of the dose spreading beyond the target area. Cream-based formulations were developed as viscous liquids to prevent the unintended application of the medicine to an unaffected area. More recently, pharmacists have been taking traditional medicines and “compounding” them in a cream base.
Administering the cream-based medicines is a challenge because providing an accurate measured dose is not easy. One common form of a dispenser is a traditional hypodermic syringe, without the needle. The user can depress the plunger to force an amount of cream out of the barrel as indicated by markings on the side of the barrel. For older patients, it is not always easy to measure out 0.1 ml or so of medicine, as this may require more dexterity than is available. In addition, it may be difficult for patients to visually track the amount of liquid dispensed by relying on the markings on the side of the barrel because eyesight may vary from patient to patient. Furthermore, depending on the dispenser, more or less liquid may appear to be dispensed compared to the actual amount dispensed when relying on the markings.